


Stony Bingo 2k16 artworks

by DragonK



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agender Tony Stark, Art, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Caves, Cyborgs, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Mer AU, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stony Bingo, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Vampire Steve Rogers, Werewolf Tony Stark, captopus, nb tony stark, nonbinary tony stark, tony stark's red thong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my artworks done for the cap-ironman bingo<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. art format: 3-color pallete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art fill for square 'art format: 3-color pallete' (T2) on my bingo card for round 1 of stony bingo 2016.

 

For the square 'art format: 3-color pallete' on my [bingo card ](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/138954511033/posting-my-cap-im-bingo-art-card-so-i-dont), some steve/tony fluffiness :

 

~~(...white is blank space ok, ok, the 3 colors are indigo, pale green, and yellowy-greenish-brown) ...oh my gd steve's thumb is on the wrong side noo~~


	2. de-aged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second fill on my bingo card for round 1 of stony bingo 2016.   
> Square 'de-aged' / S1

Fill for the square 'de-aged' on my card - a mini-comic! :D 

 


	3. genderswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for square 'genderswap', O5, for round one of stony bingo 2016 :3

I have a square on my board that says ‘Genderswap’, and I decided to fill that.

But I didn’t want to just do ciswap (cis male assumed, re-imagined as cis female)... for a few reasons.

So have a doodle of college au, trans woman Stevie and agender Tony! :3

 

                                   

 

(edit: the square actually says genderswap, not genderbend. adjusted the title/explanation accordingly!)


	4. a rock and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for square 'a rock and a hard place' (N4) on my card for round 1! :D 

(And with this, I'm close to a diagonal!) :L 

 

I decided to interpret it kinda literally ‘cause that’s what kept popping up whenever i thought about filling it, heh.

 

                                                

 

Tony is uncomfortable with caves; he was only partly suited up before they fell and that makes him even more on edge. Not to mention the way the jetboot repulsors were being stubborn and not turning on - until they did.

Steve is thankful the ledge caught them - though tony’s jetboots suddenly firing to life again probably saved them a broken bone or two, so maybe he should be thankful for that... but it is nice to have something under his feet.

 

 

Also: Reblog this [here](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/139902227818/oh-my-gosh-i-was-working-on-this-really-zoomed-in) on tumblr, if you want!


	5. sexuality/sensuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for square Y1 for bingo round 1

Fill for square ‘Sexuality/Sensuality’ on my stony bingo card! There's a flats+lines version and full color version ^^

Look, it’s 616!steve and tony! :D 

 


	6. Android/Cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fill for my square 'android/cyborg' (Y5) on my card, for round 1. I went with cyborg ^.^

And with this square I have a diagonal bingo :D

…excuse the fact that they’re drawn in completely different ways, this is what happens when i don’t plan ahead and finish one before drawing the other ^^’

They’re both cyborgs in this au, Steve’s body is still kind of functional without his cybernetics, but they allow him to be Captain America. Tony’s situation was a life-or-death type of thing, he made the reactor to power his heart, the rest of the plating allows him to move and function. I’m not sure what about the lower-arm addition that’s alarming tony. Maybe it’s new and he’s not happy about it?  maybe it's all new apart from the reactor? hmm.

features: scars because it makes sense :) (steve has some on his neck too, if you look carefully, but tony’s are more obvious), and robot/claw-like hand!

 

[here's my bingo card so far](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/145336063433/owo-my-bingo-card-so-far-o)!


	7. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For round one of Stony bingo, square 'tentacles' (Y3) on my card.

Fill for bingo round 1, for square ‘tentacles’ (Y3) on my card: [x](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/148110368048/tumblr_ob1gy1VnQW1sqeuv5)

I guess they were Mer and Steve was transformed into the Captopus… or they were humans, went swimming and turned into a mertony and captopus… either way works ^_^

 

(can I do two bingos on the same card, btw?)

(not that I think I can manage both fills for au:supernatural and something for 'rube goldberg machine' between now and sunday anyway, but...)


	8. Au: supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For round one of cap-im bingo 2k16, a fill for square 'au: supernatural' (Y2)

Werewolf!Tony and Vampire!Steve :D

I chose to interpret the square's prompt as an au where they’re supernatural creatures, heh.

This was fun ^^

 

One more fill away from a second bingo!

 

My card can be seen [here](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/148256502308/updated-bingo-card-so-far-fills-de-aged-3-color)

You can reblog this art [here](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/148255946918/werewolftony-and-vampiresteve-for-square-au)


	9. Rube Goldberg Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BINGO #2  
> fill for square 'rube goldberg machine', the last one in my card's Y column :)

Really quick and hopefully not-too-scribbly-to-count 2 part comic thing as a fill for the square ‘rube goldberg machine’ on my bingo card, for round one. 

If it wasn’t clear, tony made a (pretty simple) rube goldberg machine that turns on a music box that plays ‘wild thing’ 

and steve is so fond of this dork <3 


	10. Round Two: fill 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off round 2 with a fill for square 'beneath the mask' (O2) :D

this is a 616 slight canon divergence au I guess?? 

Tony lifts his faceplate (’mask’) and is, ofc, worried that steve will be angry at him for keeping his identity secret (after lots of plot and pining led to him needing to or choosing to reveal his identity, per usual *wink face* )

 

I love how this turned out, it's not perfect but I'm very happy with it and am proud of it :) 

 

And here's my card for this round:

:3


	11. Round Two: Fill 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for square 'holding hands' for round 2.

A cute simple fill for square N2, 'holding hands'.

This was meant to be 616 steve and tony, but tony kind of looks like a taller mcu with 616′s hair here (face-shape-wise, I mean) ^^’ so maybe it's an au, heh. 

 

 

my card so far for round 2:


	12. Round 2 fill 3

A thing for round two of stony bingo, for the square “art format: lineart”

I’m not sure why I ended up sticking them in a vaguely depicted doctor’s office waiting room, but *giant shrugs*!

(chair reference: [x](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.homeofficedirect.com%2Fproducts%2Fwaiting-room-furniture%2Fwaiting-room-chairs-sofas%2Flesro-weston-w2321g5-two-chairs-corner-table.aspx&t=MjFmYzE3ZGM2YmQ4YTlhMzZmYzVjODY3MDIyMzA0MzczMzZkNGMzYyw3QzF3aFA4VA%3D%3D&b=t%3ApRVeIXcA7yLfFz-Z-Kk-WQ&m=1) )

 

 

So I guess this is a non-powered ish au where steve and tony meet…in the waiting room. idk, steve is there for a checkup, tony is there for a follow up re: heart related troubles, because _of course. ~_ and then looove is in the air~

~~steve’s hands are giant what even~~

~~and the space doesn't entirely make sense oops...I tried!~~

 

And I gave tony glasses on a whim bc SO CUTE 


End file.
